Mew Mew With Sugar On Top!
by VIIIHossyGirl
Summary: Well, well, seems the aliens have decided to invade America. Its five years later, there are some new Mew Mew's, some old ones...and a whole lot of fighting, monsters, and romaance! Its so hard to save the world when you're falling in love. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Profiles

Alright, so…Here are the four main Mew mew's for my new story, ''Mew mew with sugar on top." Other then these four characters (one more mew mew will be added later) the rest are characters you already know and love. All the old Mew Mews (yes, yes, even Mew Berry!) Ryou, Keiichiro, The Aliens (though two more aliens that we don't know yet are popping up as well) Masaya, Tasuku…we've got everyone! So, here are our four little Mew mew's…let's hope they can save America like their predecessors saved Japan a few years ago, eh? Teehee.

So, here's our plot. Its five years into the future. All the former Mew's are either modeling or starring in movies (nudge, nudge, ZAKURO) or finishing their jobs at the café and getting ready to head off to college. That is, till Ryou gets some unsettling news. Kirema Anima are popping up again…but this time, they're targeting America. Turns out, the Aliens decided Japan was just too hard a target for a first try. This time's attack is headed up not by Deep Blue, but by the Alien's new king…Kish's father, Gato. Gato, Kish, Pie, Tart, and a newcomer, Kish's brother named Rainie, are back with a vengeance. So, the mew's hightail it over to America, start up another café, and find four girls who are just PERFECT for being infused with animal genes. As if being a teenager isn't hard enough, right?

These new Mews' mission? Defeat the bad guys, save the world, and look hot while doing it. Ah, but are things ever that simple? They still have to find their last teammate…and when love is developing all around them, things are going to get confusing. As Pen and Madeline find out, Aliens are DAMN hot. And the whole compromising the identity to humans thing is really getting in the way of Blaire's socializing. Who knew being a super hero would be so complicated?

It's so hard to save the world when you're falling love

--

Name: Penny Fender Halliday "Pen"

Age: 14

Side: Mew Mew's :P

Animal: Amami Black rabbit

Weapon: Mewbunny Bass

Attack: Concerto Crash

Normal appearance: Deep gray eyes, pale skin, chest length cream-blonde hair. Usually worn up in a high ponytail. One deep scar on her left palm. Thin (but not unhealthily so) with average height.

Normal Clothing: Black converse super highs, complete with dark purple laces and black soles. Black skinny jeans. Lavender t-shirt, black open vest, and a dark purple checkered bandanna tied around her neck. Black Hurley baseball cap.

Mew Mew Form: She now possesses black bunny ears and a black puffy tail. The bunny ears are pierced with purple hoops and studs. She has black shortish shorts lined with purple, and an off the shoulder black top lined with purple. She wears short black sneakers with purple laces, and black gloves lined with purple. Her eyes remain gray, her skin remains pale, but her hair is now in a wavy bob cut, and has turned black. Her weapon is a purple bass guitar with black strings, tuning picks, and the pick is black as well. It has a small music note keychain hanging from the top tuning pick that flashes purple light.

Mew Mark: A small, purple heart with a pair of bunny ears, located on the left side of her neck.

Personality: She's a carefree and spunky, with a hint of mischief in everything she does. But she's deathly loyal, and extremely brave. She'd rather risk a beating for her friends and opinions then stand down, but that gets her into more trouble then she'd prefer. She has only two fears: One, letting down those she cares about, and two, being alone in the dark.

Talents: Singing, playing music, writing music, listening to music…name an instrument, she can play it.

Name: Madeline Richelle Macadrian

Age: 14

Side: Mew Mew's!

Animal: Steppe Field Mouse

Weapon: Annihilation Eraser

Attack: Eraser Elimination

Normal appearance: Pale skin, short, mouse-brown hair, hazelish eyes. She's very short and very skinny, and kind of frail.

Normal Clothing: White collared button up shirt with short sleeves. It's usually slightly unbuttoned at the top. Brown drawstring cotton capri's. Brownish bronze ballet flats. Bronze headband.

Mew Mew Form: Now she has a long pink mouse tail and furry brown mouse ears. Her hair is long and bronze colored, ending at her waist. Her eyes have turned gold. She now wears a brown tank top and a brown short skirt trimmed with gold. She wears brown boots trimmed with gold, and brown gloves trimmed with gold. Her weapon is large, heart shaped, school eraser that looks to be made of solid bronze. It shrinks to a smaller size and has a chain at the top left corner of it. When it's not needed and Madeline is in Mew form, she wears it around her wrist.

Mew Mark: A small, gold heart with four dots under it that looks like half of it has been erased on the outside of her right thigh.

Personality: She has a very quiet, very shy demeanor. She's beyond sweet, but she lacks confidence, which led to being bullied and teased since she was young. She's jumpy, and very scared of lots of 

things. She speaks quietly, very rarely letting herself be drawn into the spotlight. She only wants for others to be happy, and she's super polite to everyone. She's extremely sincere and always has good intentions…even if she is clumsy to a fault.

Talents: Fitting into small spaces, being able to detect even the smallest of movements in a room.

Name: Channer Elizabeth Merrimack

Age: 14

Side: Mew Mews!

Animal: Amur Tiger

Weapon: Gadget Glasses

Attack: Gadget Blast

Normal appearance: Peach skin. Long, silver hair with pink tips. Deep blue eyes. She's thin, but not abnormally so, and she's sort of short.

Normal Clothing: Pink, tied halter cotton baby-doll shirt. Denim capri's. Pink flip-flops. Wears two yellow ribbons to hold her hair in high pigtails. Always wearing a pair of black, wire framed glasses. Black cord neckace with memory plug in hanging from it. Holds every single bit of data she's ever typed out, downloaded, etc. Wears a pink/magenta clunky wristwatch on her left wrist.

Mew Mew Form: She now has magenta and black striped cat ears, with a magenta/black striped tail. She has two, long pink pigtails, and a cybertechnic magenta eye visor (her weapon). Her eyes are a light pink color, her skin is peachish, and she wears a pink dress trimmed with magenta. She wears lace-up pink sandals and pink gloves trimmed with magenta.

Mew Mark: A magenta heart that looks as if it is connected to computer memory card wires on her left shoulder.

Personality: A true nerd at heart, Channer is loud, smart, and a bit oblivious to the fact that not everyone wants to hear random gibberish on a subject. She's a total genius, a skilled computer hacker, and a great gamer. She's kind, clever, a bit sneaky, but totally loyal. And even though most geeks are total goody-goodies, she's not afraid to get into some trouble for the good of knowledge. She would never give up on her friends…even if a limited edition of, 'The World Ends With You,' was available to her if she did. She has a tendency to launch into a speech about whatever tidbit of conversation is floating around at the moment. Oh, and did I mention that she has a total ear for gossip? You can't be wise if you don't know EVERYTHING that's going on, right?

Talents: Great gamer, photographic memory, can hack into any computer in the world, speed-reader.

--

Name: Blaire Tallulah Greenwood

Age: 14

Side: Mew Mews

Animal: Great White Shark

Weapon: Wave Whip

Attack: Charming Typhoon

Normal appearance: Long black hair, usually braided, electric blue eyes. Pale skin. Thin, average height, model features.

Normal Clothing: A pair of white short-shorts, a light blue tank top trimmed with white lace. Light blue mary-janes. Thin, silver, metal bracelets on her right wrist, and a silver heart shaped locket necklace.

Mew Mew Form: She has chest-length blue hair with bangs, and bright blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a light blue leotard trimmed with white under a three-tiered blue skirt trimmed with white. She wears blue ankle-high boots trimmed with white, and blue gloves trimmed with white. Her weapon is a long, dark blue whip that always drips with water. The handle is made of clear, blue tinted glass full of bubbling water. When it's not needed, and Blaire is in Mew form, it turns into an anklet that she wears under her boots.

Mew Mark: A blue heart floating on waves, located on her lower back.

Personality: Blaire, Blaire, Blaire. She's definitely NOT your average girl. A fact she'll remind you of every chance she gets. Heir to the Greenwood fortune, she has a chauffeur, a mansion, a private jet…and a diva rich attitude that can get on most girls' nerves. Not to say that she's not charming and great and getting her way. And really…underneath it all, she's got a heart made of solid gold. She's a bit of a slacker, when she's got everyone else to do the work for her. But she's a powerful ally, a nice person…sort of…and a really nice tipper. So she can't be all snob, can she?

Talents: Flower arranging, swims extremely well.


	2. Prologue

Blip.

Blip.

Blip.

Ryou Shirogane held his head in hands as he mumbled. Without really looking, his hands flew across the keyboard in front of him. A video appeared on the screen in front of him…American news.

A woman who'd had WAAY too many Botox injections held a microphone, talking in a rushed manner about the carnage that had occurred just a few hours ago. She said something about some kids getting footage of the monster that had appeared on their cell phones. The recording played. Ryou cursed.

A Kirema Anima.

Given, it was very different form the aliens originals. But there was no doubt it was a K.A. It was a gruesome sight. It was a large, rat-like monster. But its eyes glowed a demonic red, and its teeth were sleek and pointed. Its fur looked to be made of smooth steel, but they way it ruffled revealed its true nature. And it's tail…dear god. It had split into 7 thin sections that wrapped themselves around the necks of innocent victims. It usually just strangled them… but if the beast was provoked enough with the bullets of police firearms, the heads came off in one tug. It was disgusting and cruel.

With much bloodshed, the police finally took it out. The body shrank, and the small, insect-like alien shriveled up.

Ryou had never been very squeamish. But this…this was brutal. He cleared his throat. He turned off the computer, grabbed his jacket, slung it over his shoulder, and walked out of his office.

Keiichiro, who had been smiling at a pair of teenage girls as they walked out, caught Ryou's eye. His expression changed form kind and charming to concerned. He finished closing up the café, and then came to talk to Ryou.

"Ryou, what-"

"We can't avoid it, Keiichiro. Yet another one was found in California. And the killings are getting worse. Book our flight; we're getting out there as fast as we can." Ryou raised his voice and called to the waitresses and waiter. "C'mon, guys, meeting in back."

Five minutes later, 6 young girls, one young man, Keiichiro, and Ryou had congregated in the back office. Ryou ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "As you all know, Kirema Anima have been appearing in the Southern California area for about two weeks. Only recently have they been getting violent." He scanned his audience.

"6 days ago, the first batch of battle killings was made by a spider Kirema Anima. And every day since, more and more Americans have died. All in all, the death count goes to about 78." A small gasp 

came from the waitress wearing glasses. Ryou continued. "I think we can all agree that these Kirema Anima are a lot more aggressive than the ones we had to deal with five years ago. These are not afraid to kill, maim, digest-" Again, the glasses-girl gasped, so Ryou cleared his throat and only said, "and…other extremities."

"So, as you all remember, our original plan was to fly out to America and…possibly take care of these things. But your powers are limited." He gazed at them. All of them seemed to know what he was about to say.

"Keiichiro and I salvaged our original Mew Maker. We're going to find five new girls, and infuse them with animal data."

Without saying anymore, he started to walk out of the room. He only paused to say, "Pack up. We leave in the morning."

And with that, Ryou Shirogane left his Japanese café on a cool night to pack his many possessions. So that he could fly to America, and save the world…

Again.


	3. Episode 1!

Alright, sorry the last one was so short…but it was prologue, right? So I shouldn't worry? Right, then. Let's get on with it. Oh, by the way, before you all start yelling at me and calling Ryou and Keiichiro pedophiles, here are the ages of our characters: Ryou: 20, Keiichiro: 26, Zakuro: 22, Lettuce: 18, Ichigo: 17, Mint: 17, Pudding: 15

Now, the Aliens are a different story completely. Does anyone really know how old those guys are? And with their looks and maturity levels, DOES ANYONE REALLY CARE?

Yeah, exactly.

Episode 1: That's Not My Name

It was a beautiful day in Orange, California.

The school year had just started, and with it, the end of summer had begun as well. The sun was shining, with only a few fluffy, white clouds in the distance. It was warm, with a slightly cool, waning breeze floating through the day. It was early morning, but that didn't stop the birds from chirping cheerfully.

Hart Park. A common place for couples, walkers, and people in general, where you could enjoy the wonderful scenery of a river, a small forest, a walkway, bridges, etc. It was almost perfectly silent this morning, with only the tweeting of birds and the rustle of leaves.

That silence was shattered the minute a purple and black-clad girl rocketed through on a skateboard.

_Four letter word just to get me along, it's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue, I-I keep stalling, it's keeping me together, people around gotta find something to say now!_

As the girl sped through on her skateboard, jamming silently to her little black iPod nano, she held onto her black baseball cap for dear life. It kept threatening to fly off her head.

She had no equipment to save her if she fell off, but at the moment, the only thing that mattered was getting to school. Her beat up gray backpack was slung deftly over one shoulder, so gigantic and huge it was a wonder the girl could balance while holding it.

_Holding back, every day is the same, don't wanna be a loner; listen to me, OH NO! I never say anything at all, but with nothing to consider they forget my name-_

She saw an upcoming bench a little too late-

_Ame-_

Without missing a beat, she jumped on top of the bench, skateboard whooshing under her-

_Ame-_

She jumped off the bench, an epic, flying leap…

_Ame-_

And landed on the skateboard, coasting like a pro. One catch? That was pure luck. She had never pulled something like that off before. She laughed happily as she finally got out of the park.

_They call me hell, they call me Stacey, they call me HER, they call me Jane…That's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name! They call me quiet girl, but I'm a riot, Mary-Jo, Lisa, always the same, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name!_

She sped across the street, dodging cars and bikers. She didn't even stop when a man started yelling at her from his car. She just stuck her tongue out at him and waved.

Everything this girl did was to the rhythm of the music blasting in her ears. Every breath, every blink, every beat. It would have looked so choreographed, perfect, almost like a music video, but with more finesse. Music made everything she did look more graceful. She couldn't dance, but boy, could she move. Wait, that doesn't make sense…oh, well.

She jumped off her board onto the curb, picking it up in one sweeping motion. She ran inside the seven story building (her school.) She had to pause slightly to let the sliding glass doors open, but after that, it was a clean run to the eleva-

"ELEVATORS ARE BROKEN, MISS!" The secretary yelled. The girl groaned, heading for the stairwell…

Three minutes later, the girl was gasping for air. She shoved the door of her first class, which coincidentally was on the 7th floor, open, barging in.

She dove for her seat, jumping over the bar that connected chair to desk, sliding in just as the bell rang. Her teacher turned from what he was writing on the whiteboard and said, "Oh, Miss Holiday. Glad to see you've joined us."

"That's not my name."

"Excuse me?"

She sighed, leaning back in her seat, repeating for the thousandth time, "Its Halliday. Pen Halliday."

He grumbled and went back to writing Spanish phrases on the board.

Penny proceeded stick one earbud in her left ear, took out a notebook, and started writing some sheet music.

This was going to be a very relaxing Spanish class.

--

"Pen!"

Pen's head turned nonchalantly as she hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. She searched for the source of the voice in the crowd of students in the hall. It was the end of the day, the end of the school week, and a promise of fun was permeating.

A small, pale hand shot up from the crowd. It waved around, and the small voice called again, "Penny, wait!"

Pen laughed as the crowd ultimately carried the small girl next to her. She was tiny, jumpy, with short brown hair and a shy air about her.

"Madeline, Madeline, Madeline. Crowd surfing is not a lady-like thing to do, you know," Pen smirked.

Madeline giggled, but she was blushing from embarrassment. "It really wasn't my fault. I guess I'm just too tiny to be able to fight the crowd. Oh, well." She smiled shyly and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "So, guess what?"

Pen smiled. "What?"

"Well, there-"

"Hey, weirdo, get outta my way!"

One of the many football players at Pen's school pushed Madeline out of the way, sniggering with his buddies as he did. Madeline let out a small, sad, "Oh!" as she was pushed. She was so light, she almost fell over. Pen caught her arm, of course.

"Hey, Carnell, that was out of line!" Pen glared at the muscular blonde-spike wearing football player. Mike Carnell was the school's quarterback, pretty boy, All American jackass. Notorious for being a jerk to everyone around him that was considered, "below him."

Carnell turned. "I'm sorry, what?" He had an evil smirk on his face.

Pen gave Madeline a slight nudge behind her. No way was Maddy getting mixed up in this. Not on Pen's watch…if she wore one. "I said that what you just did was out of line."

Carnell gave his friends another laugh, then said, "And what did I do? The geek was in my way, I got her out of my way. No harm, no foul."

Pen gave him a death glare and said, "No harm? She almost-"

Madeline pulled on Penny's arm and said, "Pen, it's alright, let's just-"

"Yeah, you heard the nerd! It's alright." He gave Pen a push to the side and he held Madeline's chin in his hand and said, "She doesn't mind, does she?"

Madeline whimpered. That was signal enough for Pen. She swiped his arm off of Maddy and gripped it by the forearm. "Touch her again, meathead, and I'll make sure you won't get your arm back."

Madeline, free of Carnell, grabbed Penny and started to tug her away. "Please, Penny, just let him go…I'm alright, please, let's just go!"

Pen gave him a last glare as she readjusted her backpack on her shoulder and started walking away with Madeline.

"Smart move, Halliday! But you're not always gonna be around to protect little Maddy. And when she's alone, she's mine, you bi-"

Pen turned, took a step forward, and punched him in the face.

"Holy shit!" His friends cried as they saw Carnell double over with blood dripping from his nose. As Penny walked away with Madeline in tow, she could hear him mumbling, "The bitch broke my nose. I'm bleeding, damn, I'm bleeding!"

As they walked out of the school, Madeline gazed at Pen with worried eyes and said, "Penny! You could be expelled for that!"

Pen waved her away. "Nah, just about a week's suspension. And it's not like they're gonna tell. Carnell get beat up by a girl? It'd ruin him."

Madeline sighed. "Thank you very much for standing up for me, penny, but sometimes, I worry about you…"

Penny ruffled Maddy's hair and said, "Then stop worrying your pretty little head about it. And I do mean little. You need someone to protect you from the bad guys. Because you're too much of an angel to do it yourself." She knelt down, put her hands on her knees and smiled. "So, what was it you were going to tell me before those dinguses so rudely interrupted?"

Maddy smiled slightly. 'Well, there's a new café in Old Town that just opened up. It's really pretty, you wanna go?"

Penny straightened and grinned. "We're only a five minute walk away, so OFF WE GO!"

As they walked off, both girls failed to notice the tiny, puff-ball with wings that had been watching them. And the boy hovering in the sky…some girls are just so oblivious.

--

The puffball huffed and puffed as it flew back to the Mew Mew Café. It entered through a back window, positively panting for breath as it collapsed on a table. "Masha…got…footage…" it stuttered in a high-pitched tone.

One waitress wearing red rushed to the pink furry robot and said, "Oh, Masha! You are SUCH a good robot! Who's my good boy?" She scratched him behind the ears and giggled when he sighed in contentment. But she turned to glare at Ryou. "WHY did you exhaust him like that? You _could_ have just sent one of your surveillance robots, you know!"

Ryou sneered and said, "Oh, come on, Ichigo, Masha needed some exercise."

The waitress wearing blue commented in a snobby fashion, "Still getting angry over trivial things, Ichi-chan? How unladylike."

"Can it, Mint." Ichigo humphed and went back to comforting Masha.

"Well," Ryou said, "since Masha's back, we can watch the footage. Ichigo, grab Masha and plug him into my central computer moniter."

She brought the robot over, took one of the cables, and plugged it into his back.

Ryou pressed a series of keys, and the screen lit up with the footage of two girls Masha had taken that day.

"THIS," Ryou said, pointing to the girl dressed in black and purple, "is Penny Holiday-"

"Halliday," Keiichiro interjected.

"Whatever. Penny Halliday. And THAT," he pointed at the other girl, tiny and short, "is Madeline Macadrian." He stared at the screen, pausing for dramatic effect. "Both of these girls are perfect for being infused with animal data." He turned to one waitress wearing white. "Berry, turns out you're going to have something in common with Penny. Her genes match the Amami Black Rabbit perfectly."

A waiter with black hair hugged Berry around the waist and said, "Another bunny running around? Cool! Now Berry has a playmate when I'm not around!"

Berry blushed as the other girls laughed. "Shut up, Tasuku!" But she smiled slightly. She looked at Ryou and said, "Has that ever happened before? Two people with the same data possibilities?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, it hasn't. This is why I think that this Penny girl might have something going on." Ryou looked at both her and Ichigo. "I want both of you two to teach her 

everything you know. Both of you are leaders, and both of you are going to help this girl become a great fighter."

The blonde waitress laughed wholeheartedly and said, "I don't think she needs any help with that, Onee-kun!"

The team spent about two minutes rewinding and rewatching Penny's punch. Ryou stared, a bit dumbfounded. "Jeez, another brute on the taskforce…Ichigo, you two should get along just fine!"

Ichigo glared at Ryou. "She was standing up for a friend, you jerk. You're just jealous 'cause she could probably kick your butt!"

Ryou was about to retort with some witty comeback, but Keiichiro stepped in and said, "Now, now, you two. Ryou what about Madeline?"

Ryou rolled his eyes at keiichiro, and then said, "Madeline is the perfect match for Steppe Field Mouse data. And as you can see, Madeline is a very shy girl. This is why you, Lettuce," he pointed to the waitress in green, "will be her mentor."

Lettuce spoke in a small voice, "Um, Ryou, are you sure I'm ready to mentor someone? I mean-"

Ryou smiled sweetly. "You're ready, Lettuce. I know you are. I've got faith in you."

Lettuce blushed. All became silent.

Mint sighed dramatically. "Mind if we break up the lovey-dovey moment here? We've still got three Mews to grab."

Ryou and Lettuce averted their eyes from each other, and Ryou cleared his throat and went, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Anyways…"

He flipped through some old footage of Masha's. There was a girl with long, braided black hair getting out of her limo. "This is Blaire Greenwood. Heir to the Greenwood Architecture fortune. She's a perfect match for the Great White Shark. And she's a bit on the, um…how can I say this nicely…ah, screw it, she's a spoiled brat."

"Not spoiled," Mint interrupted. "Just cultured."

Ryou nodded. "You can all probably guess that Mint is going to be Blaire's mentor."

A collective agreement was murmured through the audience. The footage changed to a gray haired girl bouncing around the grocery store with three younger girls. "And this is Channer Merrimack. She's got Amur Tiger written all over her. And she's pretty darn hyper. So, Pudding, I think we've found your match."

Pudding giggled. "Yay, Onee-kun! I think we did find my perfect match!"

Ryou turned to look at Zakuro. "We have a feeling your Mew hasn't been found yet. But as soon as we do, believe me, we're going to make sure she joins the team."

Zakuro only nodded.

Ryou clapped his hands together and said, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Time to open up!"

--

A boy.

He looked to be about…fourteen, fifteen, maybe? He had the looks of an angel. As did the three behind him.

His black hair was in two pigtails. He floated above the ground, ever so slightly. He had a playful smirk on his face, as well.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He stared down from his perch on the roof of a building. He had a clear view of two girls walking towards the Mew Mew Café. This one was an almost exact replica of the one in Japan. How quaint.

"Well, boys, looks like we're about to have some work on our hands."

"The Mew Mew's again?" asked the tall, gray haired one.

"Yep." The boy grinned. "Guess we've got some new Mew's to play with…this is gonna be fun."

END OF EPISODE 1


	4. Episode 2!

ALRIGHT.

See those profiles? My first contribution to this story? Yeah, I want you guys to fill those out. And say the character you submit is pretty badass. I'll make her our fifth Mew.

Sound cool? Right then. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Episode 2: Bitter Sweet Symphony

--

Penny let out a low whistle as she entered the café. It was pretty, alright…absolutely gorgeous, even. White and pink marble flooring, gleaming walls, sugary sweet ceiling. Everything about this place was absolutely adorable.

"Madeline, how did you find this place?"

"My mom passed it on her way home from work. She thought it would be some place we would like. Do you like it?" Madeline looked at Penny with a shy, expectant smile. Maddy was always trying to make everybody happy. Penny grinned.

"Maddy, it's beautiful. I'm so glad you told me about this place! This could be, like, our new hangout or something!" Penny was about to say something else when a girl walked up to them holding menu's. Penny lost all words she was about to say.

The girl was Japanese, which was for sure. But she had long blonde hair and warm, red-brown eyes. She was wearing an absolutely beautiful cream and white waitress uniform that made Penny look down at her own garb in disgust. She pulled her cap a little lower her eyes to hide her embarrassment. This older girl was gorgeous!

"Hello, and welcome to Café Mew Mew! Please follow me to your table!" She led Pen and Madeline to a table stationed under a window, with a perfect view of Huntington Hill. The girl placed the menus in front of them, "I'm Berry, by the way, and I'll be serving you your food today. Just call me if you need anything, and I'll be right back for your drink orders!" She walked away exchanging glances with yet another beautiful girl. This one had short red hair, dressed in a red uniform, and brown eyes. She had a cat-like grace about her. She gave Berry a thumbs up and a smile. She caught Penny staring, gave her a surprised grin, and then turned to help another girl.

Pen's thoughts were interrupted by an older boy rollerblading up to their table with a pitcher of water. He had shaggy black hair, and smiling eyes. "Hello, ladies! I'm your water-guy, Tasuku, and if you need anything when Berry isn't here, just call me!" He filled their glasses, gave them a quick wink, and bladed away to help another table.

Pen leaned in to whisper to Madeline. "Is it just me, or is every person working here gorgeous? As in, I'd kill to look like the waitresses and that waiter is FINE?"

Madeline giggled softly. "Well, they are certainly very pretty, all of them. And yes, that waiter is very nice looking. Which I guess means yes, every person I've seen working here is gorgeous."

Penny leaned back, pulling her hat down again.

Berry returned a split second later. "Hi, have you two decided what you'd like to drink?"

Madeline smiled and murmured, "Um, uh, would you mind if I had some Orange Tea, please?"

Without even missing a beat, Berry wrote it down and said, "Of course, no trouble!"

Pen's eyes widened. Berry could hear Madeline perfectly. Usually, waitresses had to ask Madeline to repeat her order, and then Pen had to repeat it again after they couldn't hear it. But this one had picked it up first try. That was a good sign.

Berry turned to Penny and asked, "And you, miss?"

Penny smiled and said, "Could I get some raspberry lemonade, please?"

Berry nodded and replied, "Got it. No problem! Be right back!" And then she walked back to the kitchen. Pen noticed some of the other waitresses. One who looked about their age was juggling plates for another group of girls, one in blue was chatting with a group of boys, and a tall, model-esque one in purple walked away from just taking the orders of some very young girls.

But then, even if their orders had just been taken, every single customer got up and walked out. It was…really weird, to say the least. All that were left were Pen, Madeline, a gray-haired girl in pigtails, and a black haired girl.

They all looked at each other from their tables, and the gray-haired girl let out a laugh. "Um, ookaaaay?"

Pen laughed. "Well, that was weird."

The black haired girl gave them all a condescending stare and said, "I haven't even gotten my tea yet." She took her cell phone out from her purse, then frowned at it. "Oh, well, this is retarded. I can't even get a signal now." She glared at the ceiling, as if the wiring was purposely trying to sabotage her phone call.

And then, suddenly, everything started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" yelled the gray haired girl.

Shaker started falling off tables, chairs scooting away. As the two other girls dove under the table, Pen moved Madeline under theirs and said, "Stay there!"

Pen jumped under the next table…there was only room for one under each table.

Suddenly…a blinding white light filled the room.

Pen shielded her eyes, but even with them closed, she could see the developing figure before her. It was a…bunny rabbit? The HELL?

But it was such a nice feeling. Like light and warmth and happiness and peace all in one. The rabbit stared at Pen, as if analyzing her…then merged with her. And Penny felt whole.

Pen was under the table. Her head was woozy, her ears were ringing. She could hear everything. She held up a hand to look at…had she been wearing gloves before? And what was this outfit? What in the world was…?

"Mew Penny!" Berry ran to her, with a growing concerned look on her face. The red waitress was right behind her. "Mew Penny, are you alright?"

Pen's head was swimming. How did they know her name? And why were the calling her MEW? Wasn't Mew a Pokémon?

"I…I…I'm gonna faint…"

And she did. Pen blacked out.

--

Pen had woken up completely normal. The three others had been there as well. The totally flippin' hawt owners of the café had told them that they had been standing in a compromised position in the café. Something had fallen on their heads, they'd been knocked out. They each got 50 gift cards, a sincere apology, blah, blah, blah. But as they'd been walking out, the blond owner, named Ryou, had stopped Penny. "Hey, something fell out of your pocket during the earthquake." He tossed her a small, music note keychain that flashed purple.

She stared at it and said, "Not mine." He shrugged. "Keep it anyways. Give it back next time you show up." She had given him a skeptical look. Arrogant, wasn't he? Assuming she'd be back. Well, he HAD given her 50 to spend there…oh, forget it.

She had walked Madeline home, and now here she was, walking in almost complete darkness. Pen had taken a shortcut through the elementary school, and that had just proved to be the stupidest thing she'd ever done. It was really dark. Like, really, REALLY dark. And she was just now remembering those…things that had been happening. One had just come on the news, but the police said it was just a freak accident from the sewers. They'd even arrested a scientist or two for mutating it or something. That rat thing. But still…Pen was scared.

She heard a rustling noise behind her and whirled around to face it. It had just been the wind in the bushes. She picked up her speed, but heard the same rustling behind her yet again. Without even thinking, she gripped the keychain hanging from one of her belt loops. It calmed her down a little bit. She turned slowly…and screamed.

A gigantic spider loomed at her. It had many, glowing, red eyes, and a small, "O," for a mouth lined with teeth. It hissed at her, and one of the holes near its mouth ejected a thin, white string. It barely missed Penny, who had dodged slightly. It burned into the blacktop like acid on a string.

Pen let out an, "EEP." And then she ran.

The spider scuttled after her pretty fast. It followed her. She couldn't jump the fence…it would catch her. So, she led it through the maze of classrooms, trying to be silent and screaming her lungs out at the same time.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shiiiit!" She ran as hard as she could, seeing a classroom with its door slightly ajar. She threw herself into it, slammed it behind her, locked it, and retreated into the corner. She stood, arms at the ready for a fight, breathing hard. Her hat was askew. The keychain flashed.

Everything got quiet for a few seconds. This classroom had no windows. She couldn't see or hear if the spider thing was gone. She silently cursed herself. She had just done almost every stupid thing that got people killed in horror movies. She'd taken a short cut during weird happenings. That was like asking to be confronted by a monster. She had holed herself up in a classroom; though, she hadn't had much choice about that. She couldn't have outrun it, and there was no way staying out in the open would've helped her. And she was alone. Smart. Plus, the fact that she was blonde did not bode well. The blonde's always died. Brunettes were the lucky ones.

Well, she wasn't going to make another mistake. She wasn't going to walk towards the door or open it. That was just a gigantic beacon for the monster to jump through and grab you right then.

She waited in silence. A chill went down her spine. She had a feeling she was going to die here.

The spider crashed through the wall. Pen gasped, and whimpered, but held her ground. Nowhere to go now. She dodged another spider string. And another. And another. Eventually, one got her. It caught her left arm. She winced, pulling it back.

Yeah, no doubt about it. She was dying here, tonight, in this dark classroom.

"PENNY!"

Penny turned, cringing in pain. And there was that blond guy, one of the owners of that new café. Ryou.

"You have to transform! It's the only way to save yourself!" He yelled from his perch on the desk on the opposite side of the room. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his face held a mix of looks. Determination, panic, concentration…

"FOCUS, STUPID!" His bellow brought Penny back to the moment.

"I AM NOT STUPID, JERK!"

"THEN TRANSFORM!"

"FINE!"

Penny unclipped her keychain in one smooth moment and held it up. She felt a pull in her brain. Words appeared. She needed to say them. "Ribbon, Mewtamorphosis!"

A bright, white light filled the room.

Penny's illuminated form stood in a dark room, with the glittering twinkling of stars all around her. Purple music notes on staffs floated around her, then wrapped around her torso and upper thighs to create shorts and a top. Her hair shortened, turning a black color, and the notes wrapped round her hands to make gloves as well. The notes wrapped around her feet, around her neck, and then, she had a collar and shoes. She opened her eyes, smiling. She sprouted a puffy bunny tail, and black bunny ears. A guitar appeared, shining brilliantly, strapped to her back. She twirled it to the front, strummed the front, winking as the notes around her exploded in a musical frenzy. As her transformation came to an end, Penny made a peace sign and said, "Rock on and get ready to rumble, 'cause you ain't go nothin' on the Mew's!"

Suddenly, she was back in the classroom, confronted by an evil, gigantic spider, blinking in confusion.

"It's no time to pause for thought, stupid!" yelled Ryou. "Use your attack!"

Penny didn't stop. She swung the bass in front of her, eyes glinting with playful malice. "Concerto CRASH!" A string of purple and silver notes hit the spider. In a purple flash, the spider screamed, and it started to shrink back to normal size. A hand-sized insect thing jumped forward, but was held in place by a flying pink fluff ball. The pink fluff ball ate it, shuddering a bit, and then it said, "Eww. Tastes nasty, tastes nasty!"

Penny blinked. She wasn't in her weird ass superhero form anymore…"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?" She looked at Ryou, eyes wide, panicked.

Ryou sighed, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "Look, kid, I'm gonna need you to come back to the café so I can explain." He got off the desk, looked at her expectantly. "You coming? You're gonna have to if you want to know what's going on, stupid!"

Penny glared at him in spite of her confusion. "I am NOT stupid. I'm sure if you had just sprouted bunny ears, and then killed a gigantic spider, you'd be a bit stunned, too!"

He just walked out of the classroom. Penny sighed, moving her cap slightly back…and she followed.


	5. Episode 3!

Hi there, everybody.

Well, seems I've gotten a whole bunch more reviews, which is beyond great. Keep reviewing, please! Alright, so here's the thing. Penny's heading to the Mew Mew Café with Ryou so he can explain what's going on. 'Cause I'm sure that you'd be just as confused as she is if you'd just killed a gigantic alien spider.

Episode 3: The Take Over, The Break's Over

--

Pen walked a few paces behind Ryou. The usually busy streets of Old Town Orange were completely deserted. Penny cleared her throat and asked, "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

Ryou checked his watch as he strode forward, "9:58." He turned, a patronizing smirk on his face. "Why? Have to call your mommy before you get grounded?"

She glared at him. "Whatever."

His questioning glance was gone in a flash. "If you're going to get in trouble, you should call. Don't want her to be worried."

"No one's gonna be worried. Now can we please hurry up?" She quickened her pace, sped past him, and kept walking. She had her hands buried in her pockets. The keychain hung from her belt-loop, flashing it's soft, purple glow.

"Jeez. Some people are so touchy," Ryou muttered. He walked faster to catch up with her, which wasn't much of a challenge. He was a good five inches taller than her. "Do you even know the way?"

"I remember enough to get me there." Pen glanced up. The shops they passed were either closed or closing. She noticed Ryou staring into one of the windows. He stopped to look in at the jewelry. One piece in particular seemed to hold his attention. A braided, silver bracelet with a single peridot and emerald charm hanging from it. Penny waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Please, dude, green is so not your color."

Ryou chuckled. "Very funny. Not for me, stupid, for…someone else."

As they walked into the shop, Penny nudged him and said, "Oooooh, does Ryou have a girlfriend? A soul mate? A companion for all eternity? A Loooooove interest?"

Ryou picked up the bracelet and quickly made his way to the register. "As a matter of fact, I do. And green happens to be her exact color."

Pen laughed. And then her jaw dropped when she saw the price. "Um, Ryou, that is one lucky girlfriend if-" Her jaw dropped even further when he didn't even bat an eye at the price. He handed four 20 bills to the clerk, thanked him, grabbed the bag, and walked out with Penny in tow.

She stared at him in awe. She herself was a total cheapo. "Did you just pay a man 80 like it was nothing?!"

Ryou gave her a bored glance and said, "Yeah. So?"

She shook her head at him. "You…you make me sad."

He snickered. "Sorry, but I'm not a peasant like you. I can buy things when I want to."

"I am NOT a peasant, you snob!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Aren't you a little old to be acting like a five year old?"

"Last time I checked, twenty isn't too old for anything."

Pen just glared at him. In a matter of seconds, they had reached the café. She opened the door, with a sweeping motion of her hand, she gestured him inside. "After you, madam."

He flicked the brim of her hat, so it covered her eyes, as he laughed. "Just shut up and get inside."

She readjusted her hat and entered the café. It wasn't any less awe-inspiring the second time. But this time, as soon as the door was closed behind Ryou, a girl tackled Pen.

"Penny-Chan! We were so worried about you!" The girl was about Penny's age, maybe younger, dressed in yellow. She had short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. But at the moment, Pen couldn't focus on the girl's face. Her main concern was getting her wind back.

"Um, hi…can you please get off me? _Please?_" She sounded like she was being strangled.

"Pudding, get off of our guest!" A girl in blue with two buns in her hair pulled the girl off of Pen and gave her a scornful look. "She can barely breathe!"

"Um, no, I'm fine, really. Just taken by surprise, that's all." Pen smiled sheepishly and offered her hand to the blue girl. "Hi, I'm Penny Halliday. Call me Pen."

The blue girl looked a bit squeamish at the hand. "Um, of course…"

Pudding giggled and said, "It's no use, Penny-Chan, Mint doesn't shake the hands of commoners!"

Mint had a flustered look on her face. "I don't mean it like that!" She grabbed Pen's hand, grimacing as she shook it. "Hello, Halliday-san, I'm Mint Aizawa."

Pen sighed, breaking the handshake. "Nice to meet you to, Mint. Please, don't pain yourself." She smiled understandingly. "And you don't have to be formal. Really."

Mint gave her a small, grateful smile. A girl dressed entirely in green, complete with green hair, bowed slightly and said, "Very nice to meet you, Halliday-San. I'm Lettuce Midorikawa." She smiled sweetly, but then a concerned look grew on her face. "Oh, no, I was formal! I'm sorry!" She bowed even lower, then gave a small squeak of terror and said, "Sorry, very sorry!"

Pen giggled slightly, then felt really bad about it. "Please, it's no problem! Don't beat yourself up about it!" The girl looked up, smiling bashfully. "Sorry."

Pen smiled, shaking her hand. "No prob." Then, something in her mind clicked. "And let me just say, you look very good in all _green._" She gave Ryou a sly look, and he blushed. "Very nice to meet you, Lettuce."

A very tall girl in purple stood near the back. She walked up only to shake hands with Penny and say, "Nice to meet you, Miss Halliday. My name is-"

"Zakuro Fujiwara!" Pen stared at her in amazement. "Sorry, but no introductions needed! You're famous!" Penny immediately grew embarrassed from her outburst, but truth be told, she was a bit star struck. Zakuro gave the tiniest hint of a smile, then turned and walked away.

The other owner, Keiichiro, smiled charmingly at Pen and said, "You already know me, Miss Halliday."

Two girls walked forward. One was the red waitress from earlier, and the other was Berry.

Berry smiled and said, "We met earlier, hope you remember me!"

Pen nodded and said, "Of course!"

The other waitress shook Penny's hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Penny! I'm Ichigo Momomiya!"

Ryou stepped forward and said, "And now that we're all done with introductions, I think it's time we explained what's going on to Penny here."

--

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait!" Penny threw up her hands, taking off her cap to fan herself. "So you guys were good with the aliens, right? You gave them the Mew Aqua and stuff?" She lowered her hands onto the table, scanning the faces of her storytellers. "Then why are they coming back?"

"We're pretty sure they have a new leader. Deep Blue was eliminated-"

"When Aoyama killed him, yeah, yeah, you told me that part."

Ryou sniffed. "Well, then. New leader. Different motives. Maybe Kish has given up on Ichigo."

Pen laughed. "If he was THAT obsessed with Ichigo, I don't think he would've given up. Even if she IS with Aoyama." She asked Ichigo, "You are still with him, right?"

Ichigo blushed and nodded. "Yep yep."

Pen leaned back in her chair. "So…I have rabbit DNA inside of me. Because animal DNA has strength in it, and the power to fight these aliens trying to invade America, and ultimately, the world. And I'm a superhero now." She held her head in her hands and groaned. "I'm a SUPERHERO now. Oh, Christ."

"Oh, don't fret!" Pudding grinned, radiating energy. "You've got super awesome powers now!"

"Says the fifteen year old monkey."

Pudding giggled. "15? Oh, I'm flattered. I'm 13. I just recently hit my growth spurt." She smiled.

"But Pudding's right, Penny!" Berry interjected. "With rabbit DNA comes super hearing, agility, the ability to jump flights of stairs at a time…it could be very useful!"

"But…" Pen put her cap back on, pulling the brim over her eyes to mask her nervousness. "But I don't think I can do it. I'm just a regular kid. I'm nothing special."

Ichigo sighed. She kneeled beside Pen. "Hey." She looked into penny's eyes with a thoughtful understanding. "We were all normal girls. Believe me, I was super average. Nothing out of the ordinary about me. I always felt like I was lost in the shuffle because I was just like other girls." She smiled. "So I was beyond surprised when I became a Mew Mew. I didn't think I could be a leader or save the world. In fact, I still kinda think I did a sucky job."

Mint cleared her throat. "That's because you DID do a sucky job."

"Shut it, Mint. But anyways…" Ichigo poked Pen in the shoulder. "After that, none of us were regular after that. You're not just a regular girl. You're a Mew Mew. And I know that if you accept that…you're gonna be one of the greatest warriors this world has ever seen."

Pen looked up. Her deep gray eyes were filled with worry, doubt, even fear…but then again, that brave sparkle appeared in her eye. "….Alright."

She looked up, eyes drumming the rhythm to some invisible melody. "I'm not making any promises as to what I can do, and what I can achieve. But I'll do my best."

The girls cheered, along with Tasuku. Even Zakuro cracked a smile. Pudding hugged her, along with Lettuce, Berry, and Ichigo. Mint patted her shoulder encouragingly, and Zakuro patted her on the head. Keiichiro shook her hand, welcoming her.

Ryou just handed her a box and hit the brim of her hat down. "Welcome to the team, kid. That's your uniform."

Pen peeked inside the box after re-adjusting her hat and glaring at the blond haired manager. Her waitress uniform was an exact replica of everyone else's, but it was black. "Woah…this is adorable!" She looked at Keiichiro, face full of disbelief. "RYOU designed these?!"

Keiichiro laughed. "Yes, yes he did."

"Who knew this oaf had some style hidden under that gigantic ego?"

"BURN!" yelled Pudding. Ichigo laughed, hugging Pen. "Oh, I like this girl very much Ryou, you picked a definite winner!"

Before Ryou could retort, Pen said goodbye. "Time I head home. Thanks, guys, see you tomorrow!"

She ran out of the café, half skipping. She was a superhero. A full blown superhero with powers and stuff. This was gonna be interesting.

While walking home, Pen refused to take any shortcuts. She wasn't risking ANY more anima attacks until she knew exactly how to fight. She couldn't exactly just punch these things and expect them to go away. So, she kept to the streets, fingering her keychain, holding her box.

She reached her house, a secluded thing through a back alley into a beautiful, alone space. Through an alley she went, reaching the lavender, one story house. It had a black, wrought iron fence that was as tall as her mid torso. It had a driveway, empty. The lawn was green Astroturf. Penny's mom had hated taking care of real grass. But she had let Penny choose the colors of the house.

A little bit of pain struck her heart. Mom…off in the big apple, the big actress. Her mom had taken the stage name of Julie Shriver, so that her fans wouldn't start stalking Pen. Her mom was in various Broadway shows…and she hadn't been home in about a year. And Pen's dad had left when she was two.

Her mom sent money, letters, pictures, video's…but it wasn't the same.

Penny shook her head, and with it, shaking her worries and doubts along with it. She took her key out of her vest pocket, inserted it in the door…

And then was grabbed by the waist and flung up into the air.

"EEEK!" Penny screamed as suddenly, she was flying through the air. She flipped over, freeing herself, and landing on a tree branch from one of the large pines in your section. "Woah…"

"Ahem?"

Penny whirled around, arms at the ready to punch something. But she didn't get a chance. Somebody grabbed her waist, wrapped both arms around her, and kissed her.

Pen was stunned. Yeah, stunned was the word. The kiss was hard and forceful, with a hint of danger and a slight air of playfulness. Of course, what did Pen know? This WAS her first kiss, after all.

Pen knocked herself out of her daze, shoving the attacker away and yelling, "Ribbon Harmony Mewtamorphosis!" Harmony…that was new.

She transformed, bass strapped safely to her back. Striking a peace sign, she said confidently, "Rock hard and get ready to rumble, 'cause you ain't got nothing on the Mews!"

In the light of the streetlight, a form appeared. He was pale, with gold eyes. He looked to be her age, with black, green tinted hair in a two ties at each side of his head. He wore a black and red belly shirt, with shorts, bandaged arms and legs, and puffy, cloth shoes. He laughed nonchalantly. "That last little battle cry's cute. Kinda like you, Bunny Rabbit."

"Who the HELL are you?" She looked him up and down, disgust radiating from her. "And why the HELL did you just kiss me?!"

"Gosh, such dirty language, Bunny Rabbit. And about that kiss…" he disappeared, materializing behind Penny and grabbing her. "Wanna try again?"

"You wish, freak!" She twisted out of his grasp, flipping in the air and landing on the pavement perfectly. She swung her bass to her front and yelled, "Concerto Crash!"

Once again, little silver and purple notes flew from her bass, exploding in light around the boy-thing. Pen was sure she'd taken care of him…till he flew out of the light, tackling Penny and pinning her to the asphalt. "It's gonna take more than some pretty music to get rid of me, dear!" He winked.

She couldn't get out of his grip. And the smartass in Pen wanted to say something back. "I thought I was a rabbit, not a deer."

He smirked. "Funny. By the way, the costume's cute. So are the ears."

"Wish I could compliment you on something other than the fact that I'm stunned by your stupidity."

"Ouch. That hurt, Bunny Rabbit."

"That was the idea."

"Enough of this." A blade resembling a sai appeared in one hand. "No hard feelings, cutie, but I'm gonna have to kill you. Last time I let a cutie live, I ended up dying." He grinned, holding the blade to her throat. "Bye bye, Bunny!"

Penny glared at him, heart pounding. She was getting out of this. And no freak who had just stolen her first kiss was going to get the satisfaction of killing her. "My name is NOT Bunny Rabbit, cutie, or dear! " She whipped an arm from under him, flicked him on the forehead, then used the other arm to slap him across the face. With a twist, she was out, flipping him hard onto the ground, holding the body of her bass against his throat. "It's Penny!" She let him go, aimed her guitar, and yelled, "Concerto Crash!"

It didn't have much effect, but it was enough to make him wince. And that was enough for Penny. "I'm Mew Penny. And for your god awful atrocities against my lips and mankind," she swung the bass so that she was holding it by the neck, the rest of it slung over her shoulder, "you're seriously gonna pay."

The boy smiled through his pain…the attacks had doled out more power than Pen had realized. He smirked and said, "Oh, please. If that kiss was so god awful, why'd you kiss back?"

"I was frozen with fear. It was just that bad."

"So, if I want to scare you, I just have to kiss you?" He smiled devilishly. "Win win situation, Penny. 'Cause not only do I get to kiss you, I get to see the scared look." He put his hands on his hips, sai disappearing. "And let me tell you, Pen, I groove on that scared look."

Pen glared. His weapon was gone, which meant it would be wrong to attack now. Battle seemed to be over, and she had no intention of killing anyone. She jumped on the tree branch, enjoying the height, and sure of the fact that it intimidated this freak. Her bass disappeared, and she reverted to normal form. She grabbed her floating keychain out of the air, pushing her hat back in one smooth motion. She never broke her death stare.

He floated up, nowhere near her. Good. "But darn, Penny baby, that serious look is cute, too."

"I'm only gonna ask you once again before I kick your ass, weirdo. Who are you?"

He transported behind her, grabbing her by the waist and hugging her. "Name's Kish, Penny baby. And I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing you again real soon. But before I leave, I wanna give you one little piece of advice." He kissed her on the cheek, smiling. "I'm part of the bad guy's…and we don't fight fair." And then he was gone.

Pen froze on her branch. Kish…oh, crap. Alien. Flirty alien. Flirty alien kissed her. This wasn't good.

"Wait, that jerk KISSED me…sexual harassment! ARG!" She jumped down from the tree, taking her new jump powers in stride. "And how the hell did he know Fallout Boy? We don't fight fair…obviously…"

She touched her lips. He'd kissed her. And she'd sort of liked it. But admitting this meant she thought the bad guy was hot. Which he was, but she wasn't going to admit that. Besides…he was only hot in that whole, "I'm an arrogant bad boy, please kick my ass," kind of way.

Pen let herself in, threw her uniform on a chair, changed into her favorite pj's, and went to sleep.

And she dreamed of kicking Kish's butt.

--

Yes, yes, I know. That chapter was long, pointless, and crappy. I'm not in the best writing mood today.

Review, please!

And stay tuned for Episode 4!


End file.
